Our Shelter
by Icarus213
Summary: "I found you on a bridge." "You came one day, on the steps." "The stork brought you." "I found you outside the building inside a cardboard box." These are all funny excuses parents make when kids ask, "Mommy, Daddy, where did I come from?" However, in the Fairy Tail Shelter, these are all true stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! This is my first time doing this kind of story! Anyway, since I've seen how not too many people seem to like my stories(D:)... This one will remain a one shot unless people want me to continue :)_

* * *

"I found you on a bridge."

"You came one day, on the steps."

"The stork brought you."

"I found you outside the building inside a cardboard box."

These are all funny excuses parents make when kids ask, "Mommy, Daddy, where did I come from?"

But the thing is, in Fairy Tail(otherwise known as "The Shelter for the Lost"), these are all true stories.

No child within this building knows where they came from, but they sure as hell know that Fairy Tail is filled with a new family.

* * *

_A young blond, new to Fairy Tail, sits on the lap of Makarov. Like every resident who arrived at Fairy Tail at an age past newborn, she lost her memories._

_"Master, where did I come from?" she asks in her cute, timid voice._

_Makarov smiles down on the little 5-year-old, "Well, child, I'm not too sure, but I do know that it doesn't matter to us."_

_Lucy frowns, "Why not?"_

_He brushes his thumb against her nose slightly, "People may judge you, and try to break you for not knowing where you came from, but as long as you have us with you, you will always know who you are."_

_Lucy smiles and giggles, "Ok!"_

* * *

**Even after 12 years of that conversation, Lucy still remembers it, and lives by Makarov's words.**

"Hey fairy!" A neighborhood bully yells as Lucy heads for Fairy Tail after school, "You going to that _loser_ orphanage? HUH?!"

Lucy turns around, smiling, "I sure am! That's my home, after all!"

Two shadows go over the bully, heat from one, and cold air from the other.

"You got something to say about Fairy Tail, you bastard?!" the two voices yell.

The bully turns around and backs away, "Uh... N-no... N-not at all!"

The dark blue-haired one throws ice cubes at him, "Then scram!"

The pink-haired one next to him holds a torch in the air, "Get the hell outa here!"

The bully bows and runs away, yelling, "MOMMY!~"

Lucy watches and giggles, "Don't you think you guys went a bit too far?"

The blue one grins and then growls at the pink one, "Well, Fire Brain here is the one who went too far, holding that scary-ass torch!"

The pink one growls back, "HUH?! If it wasn't for my fire, that weirdo wouldn't have run off only by those pathetic ice cubes, you Ice Pervert!"

"Who you callin' Ice Pervert?!"

Lucy points, "Gray, clothes."

The blue one, or Gray, looks down, "Crap!"

The pink one laughs, "HAHA!"

Lucy points, "Natsu, Gray has a point. Why not try being intimidating without the torch?"

The pink one, or Natsu, grins, "It wouldn't be fun, then."

Lucy smiles, and then starts laughing.

The two boys frown, "Why are you laughing?"

Lucy shakes her head, "I'm just glad I have such a great family, let's go back to Fairy Tail!"

The boys nod, "Yeah!"

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I got four followers! YAY!... Yes, that's good in my point of view. That just shows how unpopular my other fanfictions are :P_

* * *

Natsu kicks open the door of Fairy Tail, "WE'RE BACK!"

In the middle of the large common room, a large fight suddenly stops, and tons of smirks towards their opponents turn into large smiles.

"Hey! How was school?"

"_DUDE_! Forget school! What happened on the way home?"

"Yeah yeah! Did any weirdo try to jump you guys?"

"What about that stupid Phantom Gang? They always try to kidnap one of us..."

Gray grins, "Nah, it wasn't Phantom, just that weird bully. He was trying to intimidate Lucy."

Levy runs over, "Oh no! Lu-chan, are you ok?"

Lucy chuckles, "I'm fine, I'm fine, Natsu and Gray scared him off."

Levy sighs in relief, "Whew, you know how sad I would be if you were hurt. And of course, I still want to read that story you're working on!"

Lucy blushes, "Well, it's almost done, but..."

"Really?!" Levy's face almost glows with happiness, "Please let me read it!"

"Well... I suppose you can, the story itself is done... I just haven't prepared myself."

Just before Levy can answer with inspirational words from the works of Shakespear, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Homer, Aesop, Aristotle, Plato, Confucius, and so on, Mirajane, one of the caretakers, interrupts them.

"Lucy, we just got a call from a man, he claims he is your father."

Lucy's eyes widen, "M-my father?"

Mirajane smiles, "Yes, your father. We're not too sure that it's true, but he wishes to speak with you."

Levy beams, "Talk with him, Lu-chan! You actually have a blood relative out there!"

"I-I..." Lucy can't find the words, but then Natsu puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to him!" Natsu grins, making Lucy smile involuntarily.

Lucy nods, "Ok."

Mira smiles at Lucy, and then leads her to the back of the building, where all the paperwork and registration was piled up in. A phone was on the table, a person who could possibly be Lucy's father on the other end. Mira ushers her towards the phone, "Go on, he won't wait forever!"

Lucy gulps and nods, "Ok..." she picks up the phone, her voice a bit shaky, "H-hello?"

* * *

_And that's where I'm ending it today, because I love cliffhangers! Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_My friend was all loopy, so she began talking about the meaning of life... Death. She said that, "In life, you just do a bunch of stuff, and eventually die. The meaning of life is death!"_

_She said a bunch of other stuff, but I don't want to disturb people before I begin the third chapter :)_

* * *

"Hello, is this Lucy?" an elderly voice asks.

'_Is my father an old man?_' Lucy thinks before replying, "Yes, this is Lucy."

The man chuckles, "Well hello, Mistress Lucy. I am Sebastian. Your father has gone out to see you immediately in person, so he passed the phone to me before leaving."

"W-wait, he's coming now?!"

Although Lucy couldn't see Sebastian, she had a feeling he was nodding, "Yes, Mistress Lucy. He should be arriving soon."

Lucy frowns, "Wait, why do you keep calling me 'Mistress Lucy'?"

Sebastian chuckles again, "Why, because you are the Master's daughter!"

"'The Master'?"

"Yes, Mistress Lucy, the Master. You are a Heartfilia."

Lucy had an answer within her mind, but then it went blank, "A HEARTFILIA?! Isn't that the name of the Heartfilia conglomerate which is said to have royal blood as well as the name of Heartfilia Inc., that famous company?!"

Again, Sebastian chuckles, "Yes, Mistress Lucy."

Lucy is speechless. She had thought she had no blood relatives, and now she's finding out that she's a Heartfilia. What a change of pace.

"Mistress Heartfilia?" Sebastian asks with worry, "Are you alright?"

Lucy gulps, "Y-yes. Um... Mr. Sebastian-"

"Please, just call me Sebastian."

"Uh, ok. Sebastian, when will my father come?"

"Hmm... I believe he should be there in a few minutes now."

Lucy sighs, "Ok, thank you Sebastian."

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Mistress Lucy."

Lucy hangs up the phone, and Mirajane peeps out from the door and says, "Congrats, Lucy! You found your real family!"

Tears form in Lucy's eyes, "But I don't want to leave this family, either."

"Aww..." Mira goes over and hugs Lucy, who puts her head on Mira's shoulder, "We'll miss you too. But remember, you can always come back, and you can also call us!"

"I know, but... Still..."

"Will you miss Natsu?"

Lucy gets up immediately and wipes away her tears, "W-what?!"

Mira smiles, "It seems I was right on the mark!"

Lucy sighs, "How did you find out?"

"Matchmaker Mirajane Strauss always knows!" she makes a strange pose, and Lucy can almost see a light shining upon her.

"Haha... No, really."

Mira punches Lucy's shoulder slightly, "Everyone knows that you two have been giving each other googly eyes!"

Lucy gasps, "WHAT?!"

Mira laughs, "It's true!"

"But... Like... How did... When did... Uh... ARGH!"

Mira pats Lucy's back, "Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure you two will end up together!"

"You sure? Wait... WHAT?!"

Mira laughs, "Kidding, kidding. Anyway, I am pretty sure that everything will work out!"

"You sure?"

"Of course! Everything always works out for a person as long as they have hope!"

Lucy sighs, "Alright... But that sounded really cheesy."

"Haha, good girl!" Mira replies while laughing and pushes her out of the room to the common room, "Now let's meet that dad of yours!"

"H-hey! Wait!" Lucy cries out.

Mirajane pushes her hard enough to the entrance, "Go on, Lucy!"

Just then, the door opens and Lucy bumps into the chest of a well-dressed man and falls.

"Ow..." Lucy says as she gets up and then says, "I'm so sorry!" while bowing, still not looking at the man himself.

The man clears his throat, a bit surprised, "It's fine. I am Jude Heartfilia, and I am looking for my daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. Do you know where she is?"

* * *

_And that's where I'm ending it! I may, or may not update the next chapter a bit later, we'll see!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoo! Two chapters in one day!_

* * *

Lucy raises her hand slightly, "I-I'm Lucy..."

Jude looks at Lucy, an awkward silence going through the whole guild, when he suddenly hugs her tightly, "Lucy... Oh, how I've missed you..."

For several moments, Lucy just stands there, but then eventually returns the hug, while tears roll down her face, "You really exist..."

In the back, Mirajane puts two hands to her mouth, tearing up as well, "Lucy, I'm so happy for you..." she whispers.

Makarov smiles at Lucy while standing next to Mirajane, watching the father and daughter moment.

When the two finally separate, Jude holds Lucy's shoulders, "Let's go home..."

Lucy turns and looks at everyone in the room.

Natsu grins, mouthing, "Congrats, Lucy!"

Gray chews on an ice cube, but it's obvious that he's happy for her.

Makarov gives her an approving look, as if saying, "Go on, child."

Mirajane blows her nose into a tissue, overtaken by the emotion of the room.

And so on, so forth(sorry, couldn't think of more people who would be in this part of the story).

When Lucy turns back to Jude, she nods, "Ok."

Jude leads her out the door, and Lucy yells, "Bye everyone! I'll make sure I keep in touch!"

Everyone waves bye as Lucy sits in Jude's limo, her tears coming out endlessly as she says bye to the first family she's had.

"Stop that," Jude suddenly says, "I have a schedule to keep, and there's no time for long goodbyes."

The window rolls up, the car leaving quickly.

"D-dad?" Lucy says, shocked by the sudden change.

Jude sighs, "It is not, 'dad', it is 'father'. Did that orphanage not teach you proper manners? Keep in mind, I am a busy person. Hundreds of millions of people rely on my company. Although you may have been hoping for a nice long reunion, I don't have enough time to do so."

Lucy opens her mouth to say something, but her shock keeps words from coming out, so she closes it.

Jude smiles, "Good. Sebastian will introduce you to everyone. The most I will speak with you is most likely once a month for about 15 minutes. Possibly less. In the meantime, you will study, and become a proper businesswoman, as well as learn other things you may end up needing to know. I wish for you to take over the company. Your brother has tried, but he lacks the discipline, that damn playboy."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes, yes... Loke Leo Heartfilia. Instead of becoming a businessman, he became a model for Celestial Star Magazine."

"Really? My brother is Leo? THE Leo?" Lucy is shocked. She has read that magazine many times, and had always wondered why she felt some sort of familiarity to him. Now she knows why.

Jude nods, "Yes."

Lucy nods slowly, but then asks the one question she wanted to ask the most, "Do I have a mother?"

Suddenly, Jude's expression grows dark...er, "Yes. Layla Heartfilia. Sadly, she has gotten ill. The doctors won't tell me what kind, but apparently it's not contagious."

Lucy gulps, "Is it fatal?"

Jude nods slowly, "Yes."

Lucy grips the legs of her shorts, "No..."

"The doctors say that there's a very low chance of survival. I suggest you get to know her while you can."

Just then, the limo arrives at the Heartfilia Household, a large mansion which seemed as if it were half the size of the White House.

The driver opens the door, and Lucy goes out the door, "I'll make sure that I do..."

Jude nods, "Well, I have to go back to work. Farewell, Lucy."

Lucy waves goodbye as the limo drives off, "Farewell, father."

"Hello, Mistress Lucy," a familiar elderly voice says.

Lucy turns around and sees a tall, slender old man with a black suit and white gloves. She smiles at him, "Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian bows and then gets up, "Now, shall I start the tour of the Heartfilia Household?"

Lucy nods, "Sure!"

* * *

_Whoo! Sorry about my short chapters... For some reason I seem to like them._


	5. Chapter 5

_HI! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a lot of (annoying) stuff to do... But anyway! Now that I'm back, BACK TO THE STORY!_

* * *

Lucy follows close behind Sebastian, amazed by everything, especially the mansion itself.

Sebastian looks behind every so often, smiling at her reactions, '_It's good to have you back, Mistress Lucy. It was deeply saddening when your father threw you out of the household when he found out you were female... If only he hadn't done that, then Mistress Layla would not be ill._'

"-bastian. Sebastian. _SE-BAS-TIAN!_" Lucy yells.

Sebastian blinks and realizes he had stopped, "My apologies, Mistress Lucy. I was a bit distracted."

Lucy smiles, "It's fine. You don't have to be so formal with me. I grew up informal, after all!"

Sebastian's eyes widen as he remembers Layla saying the same thing long ago. A little later, his shock disappears and he smiles, "Very well. Then I will call you Lucy out loud, but Mistress Lucy in my thoughts."

Lucy laughs a bit, "I suppose that's better than nothing."

Sebastian turns and begins walking again, "First up, is showing you the head bodyguard, Mis-" Lucy shoots him a glance, "I mean Lucy."

The two walk up to the door, where a large, muscular man with cow horns and tattoos which made him look like a cow. Around his neck, he donned a cow bell.

"He's a bit of a perverted flirt. Just a warning, Lucy," Sebastian whispers.

Lucy chuckles and then says, "H-hi there."

The man smiles, "Hello there, Sebastian."

"Hello, Taurus," Sebastian answers, waiting for Taurus to begin his strange method of flirting.

"Who might this beautifully MOO-ving girl be?"

Sebastian smiles, "This is Mistress Lucy, Master Jude and Mistress Layla's daughter."

Lucy smiles, trying to calm the growing twitch of her eyebrow, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Taurus."

"MOO!~ What wonderful manners!" Taurus continues to babble on, mostly about Lucy's form as Sebastian and Lucy go past him and into the mansion.

Sebastian chuckles, "He's an interesting fellow, wouldn't you say?"

Lucy's restrained twitches go full blast, "Sure..."

"Well, on to the next people! Would you like to see the maids, garden keepers, swim instructors, librarian, or your mother?"

"Um... Can we go by the order you listed?"

Sebastian smiles, "Of course! Follow me."

* * *

Sebastian gestures to a maid cleaning the dining room, "This is Virgo. She specializes in cleaning many types of rooms, except bedrooms."

Virgo bows, "Punishment time, Princess?"

"EH?!" Lucy exclaims.

* * *

Next, Sebastian walks Lucy into a room where a maid was fixing up the pillows, "This is Aries. She can make the beds very comfortable, but can't seem to work well with much else."

Aries bows, "I-I'm sorry!"

Lucy waves her arms in front of her, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Ebi. Ebi. Ebi. Ebi. Ebi," a garden keeper says as he snips the leaves of a bush, leaving no mistakes.

"Why does he say 'Ebi'?" Lucy asks.

Sebastian scratches the back of his head, "I'm not too sure myself."

* * *

"Scorpio! Come meet the new mistress!"

Scorpio runs over from the rock garden, and grins, "WE ARE! Nice to meet you!"

"We are what?" Lucy asks.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Lucy, no one knows why he says that. He just says it," Sebastian says after watching the two.

Lucy sighs, "Ok."

* * *

"Lucy, say hello to Aquarius, Pisces, and Pisces," Sebastian says.

Lucy looks at the mother and son, "Your names are both Pisces?"

The two nod, "Yes."

"Putting aside that," the woman named Aquarius puts an arm around Lucy, "If your ever dirty my water," she begins choking Lucy a bit, "You're in DEEP trouble. Literally. Got it?"

Lucy nods(or at least tries to). At the sign of this, Aquarius lets go.

As Sebastian and Lucy walk away, Sebastian whispers, "I suggest you take her words seriously."

* * *

At the library, the librarian sat at the desk, seeming to balance out books on a scale.

"Libra, this is Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Master Jude and Mistress Layla."

Libra nods and continues to balance the books.

"Sebastian," Lucy whispers, "Does she talk?"

Sebastian nods and whispers back, "Sometimes. I believe she spoke last week."

"Why doesn't she talk a lot?"

Sebastian smiles, "She wishes to live an easy life without complication. Because of this, she doesn't talk much."

Lucy nods slowly as a response, still a bit confused.

When the two exit the library, Sebastian turns to Lucy, "Lucy, are you ready to meet your mother?"

Lucy gulps, "Y-yes..."

Sebastian smiles and says as they walk, "Don't worry. She will be very glad to see you."

Lucy smiles back at his words, "Ok."

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"Mistress Layla, are you awake?" Sebastian says as he knocks on the grand doors to Layla's bedroom.

Although strained and weak, the voice which replies seems to have some kind of cheerful life within it, "Sebastian, I told you to call me Layla many times!"

Sebastian chuckles, "Very well. Layla, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

He opens the door, and a pale woman in a queen size bed is sitting up with a book in her hands.

Lucy and Layla gasp simultaneously. They were spitting images of each other!

"Layla, this is your lost daughter, Lucy. Lucy, this is your mother, Layla."

"L-Lucy?"

"M-mom?"

* * *

_AND I END IT HERE! __YAY, CLIFFHANGERS!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Vacation is awesome, you know? Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I'm in Korea and I'm having a hard time finding time to update..._

* * *

"Is it really, truly you, Lucy?" Layla's face begins streaming with tears, "I'm not hallucinating?"

Lucy smiles and nods, tears streaming down her face as well, "I feel like that's the question I have to ask myself."

Sebastian nudges Lucy towards the bed, "Go on, give her a hug."

At this, Lucy runs over and hugs Layla, the two crying.

"I've always wanted to hold you like this," Layla whispers in between sobs.

"Me too..."

* * *

As the rejoined mother and daughter speak with each other, a gloomy atmosphere fills Fairy Tail.

"Man... It sure is lonely without Lucy around," Gray says as he sighs.

Mirajane nudges Gray, "I'm guessing you miss her then, huh?"

Gray grins as he points at Natsu, "Not as much as the Tabasco Maniac over there."

Off in the corner, you could almost see a dark aura around Natsu as he bangs his head on the wall.

"Oh my..." Mira comments.

"Told ya."

"I should probably go talk to him..."

"Haha, yeah. Good idea."

As Mira walks over to Natsu, the banging begins to cease,"Natsu? Are you ok?"

Natsu sighs and turns to look at Mira, no sign of the banging visible, "Yeah, sure... Never been better."

"Cheer up, Natsu! Lucy will come back to visit!"

"W-what? Lucy? I-I don't miss her!" Natsu exclaims, panicking.

Mira smiles, "It's no use hiding it, Natsu. It's written all over your face!"

Natsu frowns and begins rubbing his face, "Where? Did Gray do something while I slept?!"

Laughing, Mira tries calming Natsu down, "No, not at all. It was a figure of speech. I just meant to say that it's pretty obvious that you miss her."

With a stubborn look, Natsu continues to deny it, "I don't!"

"Fine... I'll be in the back, if you want to talk."

"Yeah, ok," Natsu replies, not wanting to start the water works.

* * *

_RING RING!_

"Pardon me, Mistress Layla, Mistress Lucy," Sebastian says as he walks out of the room and picks up his cell phone, "Master Jude?"

"How is Lucy?" Jude asks, straight to the point.

"She is doing fine, I gave her a tour and brought her to Mistress Layla."

"I see."

"Yes, she seemed very happy, seeing her mother for the first time."

"I see."

"Yes."

"Well, it's time to begin Lucy's training to take over the company. Remember to inform her of the marriage later."

Sebastian hesitates at this, making Jude repeat his words, "Inform her of the marriage later, Sebastian."

"Y-yes, Master Jude."

"Good."

* * *

_Next chapter will be longer, and I will have a bit of a time skip :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am FINALLY back in America! Now I can go back to either daily or weekly posts again! :D... If jet lag doesn't get me first... Anyway! Here is the promised longer chapter with time skip!_

* * *

_4 Months Later_

"Mistress Lucy, we will forever miss you," Sebastian says, holding back tears while the rest of the servants cry.

"Mistress Lucy..."

"Please come back!"

"If only we watched her carefully!"

"Not just that, Taurus, we don't even have a body to bury!"

"Now both Mistresses are gone..."

'_I am deeply sorry that your father pressured you that much, Mistress Lucy..._' Sebastian thinks as his other thoughts wander to the day Lucy jumped...

* * *

_"Lucy! Where are you?!" the servants of the Heartfilia household yelled, "Your father needs you!"_

_It had been 2 months after the rigorous training of marriage, business, and succeeding her father, and everyone knew she was reaching her limit. Her usual happy smile had hidden behind a much darker aura and frown, which grew even more when Mistress Layla had passed away._

_"Lucy!"_

_"Mistress Lucy!"_

_"..."_

_"LUCY!~ Where are you and your nice body?!"_

_"You better come out before I hose you down, Lucy!"_

_"Is it punishment time, Mistress Lucy?"_

_And so on. The yelling of the servants grew louder and louder as time reached sunset. As the servants continued to yell, Sebastian headed towards the edge of the Heartfilia Household, where there were cliffs above the ocean, a beautiful scene at sunrise or sunset. And that was where Sebastian found her._

_"Lucy! Everyone's looking for you!" Sebastian said, glad he found her without injury. Sadly, his happiness would disappear within moments._

_"Sebastian, can you promise me something?" Lucy asked, not turning around to face him, just staring off into the ocean._

_"Of course, Lucy. What is it?" Sebastian replied with a bit of curiosity._

_Lucy sighed and turned around, and Sebastian saddened at the sight of tears going down her face, "Don't lose faith and try to come with me."_

_Sebastian was confused at this request, "What do you mean-"_

_"Goodbye, Sebastian," Lucy said before jumping._

_"Mistress Lucy!" Sebastian yelled as he ran to the edge, but Lucy was already taken by the ocean._

* * *

'_Mistress Lucy..._' finally, he lets the tears drop_, _'_I truly will forever miss you._'

One by one, everyone puts a flower on her grave, all except Jude.

"Go back to work!" he yells as he goes back to the mansion, "A girl who couldn't handle my training is no daughter of mine. I have no children!"

Silently, they all head back to the mansion behind Jude, all except Sebastian who remains in front of the grave.

It wasn't intricately designed like her mother's, but it was still elegant nonetheless with flowers, and the mark of Fairy Tail to show the time she spent with them.

_Rest in Peace  
Lucy Heartfilia  
Beloved Daughter and Friend_

"Farewell, Lucy," Sebastian finally says before going inside.

* * *

In Magnolia, Fairy Tail cries as they hear of the news as well, sent by Sebastian.

"Why did you jump, Lucy?"

"Please come back!"

"Lucy..."

The gloomy atmosphere returns to Fairy Tail once again, even heavier than before.

Meanwhile, a girl washes up on shore of Magnolia, her clothes ragged. At the sight of her, many fishermen run over to her and try to get her to wake up, "Hey! Are you alright?!"

The girl groans and slowly opens her eyes, "Where am I?"

The fishermen sigh with relief, "Thank god you're alright. What's your name?"

The girl frowns for a while, and finally says, "I think it's Lucy."

"Alright Lucy, do you remember anything?"

She shakes her head.

At this the fishermen turn to each other, speaking.

"What should we do?"

"Hmm... Send her to an orphanage?"

"Nah, what about one of those shelters? There's one here in Magnolia."

"Oh yeah! What was it called again?"

"I think it was Fairy Tail."

At this, Lucy feels sharp pain in her head, '_Fairy Tail?_'

"Yeah! Good idea!"

"Let's give her something to cover up with and send her there."

The fishermen then move to give her a large towel, and walk her to Fairy Tail, Lucy wondering why her head was hurting.

"Alright!"

"This is Fairy Tail."

Lucy looks up, her headache suddenly becoming even worse until she finally faints.

"Lucy!" they yell, loud enough to attract the attention of Fairy Tail, who goes outside and gasp at the sight of Lucy.

"Lucy!" everyone yells with confusion, joy, or surprise, "She's alive!"

* * *

_Tada~ Sorry if it wasn't long enough for some people..._


	8. Chapter 8

_I am SO incredibly sorry for not updating for so long. I've had a bit of a... Hmm... I guess you could call it a depression or emotional problem. It's fixed(mostly) now, so let's get back to the story!_

* * *

_It has been 2 weeks since Lucy was found. Due to Fairy Tail's suspicions, they didn't hand her over to the Heartfilia Household just yet._

_All of Fairy Tail contributed to try and help her gain her memories, but it was all in vain as nothing seemed to work. For now, they handed the job over to the people Lucy was closest with; Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, and Erza._

In Lucy's old dorm room, Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane begin trying to jog Lucy's memories once again, starting off with Natsu.

Putting a picture of their adventures at the beach when they were young in Lucy's hand, Natsu stared at Lucy for a while, waiting for a response.

Uncomfortable under his gaze, Lucy said without looking at Natsu, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Natsu continues staring until Gray kicks him out of the way, yelling, "Quit it, you Hot Head, she's uncomfortable now!"

Natsu rebounds off the floor immediately, kicking Gray back, "What didya say?! Pervy Ice Cream Man?!"

Natsu and Gray then proceed to rolling on the floor, doing their usual fight as Mirajane goes next to Lucy, laughing, "They're fighting again. Just wait until Erza gets here!"

And speak of the devil, Erza suddenly opens the door of the room, grabbing Natsu and Gray by the neck, and evil look in her eyes, "Natsu. Gray. What are you doing, fighting during this important time?!"

Concerned for the lives of the two boys, Mirajane runs over to try and stop Erza from choking the boys to death.

Lucy frowns at the sight before her, and looks down at the picture she was given. Within the picture was a sight much similar to what she was seeing now, except Mirajane seemed much more devilish in the picture. Laughing at this discovery, the four "psychologists" look over at Lucy.

Letting go of the boys, Erza asks, "What's funny?"

Showing the picture to Erza, Mirajane walks over and looks over Erza's shoulder. The three girls then begin laughing as the two boys remain unconscious on the floor.

* * *

_Sorry the chapter's so short, I wanted to try and get back into my writing mood before I added more plot to the story._


	9. Chapter 9

_I am such a terrible person... Right after I said I would get back into writing, I stopped again... Please forgive me..._

* * *

Lucy sighs as she looks out the window of her room, '_I still can't seem to remember anything... I wonder if this is just a really long dream..._'

"Lucy! I brought you some tea!" Mirajane opens the door, a tray in one hand, "Would you like some?"

Lucy smiles, "Sure," Lucy takes the teacup from Mirajane, sipping silently, '_Even if this is a dream, it's a nice one..._'

Mirajane puts the tray down, taking her own teacup, "Do you remember nothing from looking at the scenery? You used to look at it all the time."

Lucy shakes her head, "Nothing. I only remember weird things, like manners, math, statistics, and a ton of other things."

"Hmm... That's interesting... Maybe you learned some things from your dad when you left us."

"My dad?" Lucy gains a look of puzzlement.

Mirajane nods, "Your dad. He's the head of Heartfilia Corporation, as well as the founder. Jude Heartfilia."

"Jude... Heartfilia... Ugh!" Lucy suddenly grabs her head, her head feeling as if someone was slowly trying to crush it.

"Lucy?!" Mirajane gets up, hesitant as to what she should do and yells out, "Mr. Makarov! We have a problem!"

Makarov runs into the room, "What's going on? Does she remember something?!"

"I'm not sure! But she started moaning and grabbed her head the moment I mentioned her father's name!"

Makarov goes up to Lucy,"Lucy, are you ok? What's going on? You need to explain for me to help you."

Lucy opens one eye, looking at Makarov through tears, "I... I..." before she finishes her sentence, Lucy collapses, the tears dropping to the floor.


End file.
